


Rough Touch

by TheHatterTheory



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Sex, waangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory





	Rough Touch

* * *

**Rough Touch**

* * *

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except angsty thoughts.

He touched her skin, his hands trembling. One might think that it was out of nervousness or reverence for her beauty. Hardly. His hands shook with barely controlled rage, a sign of the strain. The long white hair hid his eyes from her, but she knew nonetheless that this would be another time when she would walk away with numerous scrapes and bruises. Because he hated _wanting_ her, _needing_ her, _loving_ her. He despised the weakness within him, the need for a human. The need to sate a hunger he could not comprehend.

And so he ripped her clothes, hurt her as he took her roughly and quickly. She welcomed the embrace, knowing it was what she could get, but hating herself for not demanding more from him. Hated herself for being so accommodating of his needs and his brutality as he dug his claws and teeth into her skin, drawing blood and causing pain without any regard to her, as if she were some sort of toy. Wishing as he finished and withdrew that for once he would accept his needs, his love, his vulnerability.


End file.
